La Verdad Atravez del Espejo
by Gema3
Summary: Dicen que los espejos reflejan lo que somos,Pero que hay realmente detrás del ¿espejo? .Quien era esa chica reflejada en ese cristal, era ¿ella? o ¿tal ves alguien mas? Solo puedo decir algo.. nunca confíes ni en tu propio reflejo.
1. El Comienzo de mi tormento

**SUEÑOS**

-De veras creen en esas cosas! -Dije con un tono de burla- Que no estás muy grandecita?

-Kagome! No es broma, Te juro que vimos algo hay ! -Su tono era algo molesto y serio - Hay algo raro hay abajo

-Eso es simplemente imposible!-Decía kagome por encima ves- Hay no hay N-A-D-A.

Al parecer ayumi había andaba de curiosa por el templo, y decía haber visto algo raro que venía del hatico de la casa, no tengo idea de como ayumi había dado hay, la verdad lo que ocurrió fue algo extraño, lo admito, ella estaba allí de pies justo al frente de la puerta del látigo su mirada estaba perdida como si estuviera en un lugar lejano y no allí, luego de unos minutos llamándola a ver si salía del trance tubo que sacudirla por los hombros para que reaccionase, luego de eso,kagome le pregunto que hacia alli, y la respuesta la dejo algo anonadada "_sentí que algo me llamaba de hay adentro kagome-dijo temblando como un cachorro asustado-hay algo alli!"_

Sacudió la cabeza ante el breve recuerdo.

-Oye –Ya quería parar el asunto- En vez de andar hablando de tonterías deberíamos terminar de una buena vez el proyecto

-Pero…-digo con un tono algo afligido, kagome lamentaba no simplemente lo que su amiga decía carecía de sentido.

-Nada de peros, Has venido aquí hacer el bendito proyecto!-_ok estaba siendo algo obstinada pero… es que era una estupidez! Por dios! Como que una luz segadora y ruidos extraños?...eso es simplemente… no es posible!_

-Está bien…-dijo ayumi ya cansada de insistir en el tema,ella sabia lo que había visto,_"no estaba loca" _se repetía ella misma.

-Bien-dijo con una sonrisa. "_Ya era hora"- _Pasemos al capitulo dos de la investigación - Y de ese modo continuaron sus deberes.

_  
**-En otro lugar-**

_un Jarrón acababa de hacerse pedasitos en el suelo, provocando un gran estruendo en el lugar, y una risa de burla se hiso aparecer en el sitio._

_-JAJAJAJAJA-La chillona risa de la chica no se hiso esperar, reia con ganas,con un deje de diversión y burla- JAJAJAJA es..sto .. JAJAJAJAJAJA simplemente... jajaja t..tu cara - dijo tratando de hablar con compostura, pero simplemente no podía tenia a nada mas y nada menos que al gran "lord todo sale como a mi se me da la gana" enfurecido, incluso algo rojo de la rabia._

_-Tsk... Para de reírte de una vez mujer - Dijo Mirándola de forma mas fría de lo usual,parecía que en cualquier momento se fuese a lanzar contra la mujer que tenia enfrente y degollarla sangrientamente._

_-Vamos no seas amargado-dijo ya mas calmada,aunque sabia que eso era imposible,la persona que tenia enfrente era un amargado total.-Vele el lado positivo, la misión fue un ÉXITO!- dijo muy sonriente- Hemos encontrado a Nuestra querida fugitiva._

Era cierto, kagome Higurashi era la chica que habían buscado por un año en el mundo mortal

Luego de todo el royo paranormal no hubo más comentarios acerca del asunto, pasaron toda la tarde Concentrándose en el proyecto, hasta que empezó a oscurecer, Era bastante temprano cuando se comenzaron a formar grandes nubes oscuras, _"hoy sera un día soleado" _había escuchado decir en las noticias .

-Kag creo que va siendo hora de que me valla-asomo su cabeza por la ventana observando el mal clima- dijo mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Si tienes razón,lo mejor sera que te marches antes de que comience a llover-dijo mientras la ayudaba a recoger su cosa.

Una vez terminaron de recojer las cosas, kagome la acompaño a la salida.

-Hasta luego- le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella contesto con una sonrisa, de esta forma kagome se quedo recargada en la puerta un rato observando el cielo_ "valla día para quedarse sola"_ observo el tiempo, su mama,abuelo y hermano habían salido unos dos días de viaje dejándola a ella sola,_ bueno al menos llegaban mañana,_ así que no iba a estar sola mucho tiempo. En estos momentos solo quería encontrar algo que hacer, por algún motivo aunque fuera_ inconscientemente_ no quería darse tiempo para pensar.

-"Bueno es domingo algo bueno deben de esta pasando en la TV"-  
Se sentó en el sofá y prendió la TV paso varios canales con cierta lentitud, aunque la verdad no prestaba atención a la programación de los canales. Su mente divagaba en lugares que ni ella misma sabia….

Luego de unas horas con su mente en blanco sus parpados fueron cerrándose hasta quedarse dormida….

Había una niña de ojos grandes y achocolatados, llevaba su recogido pelo en dos colitas, solo llevaba suelto dos mechones de pelo los cuales adornaban su pequeño y lindo rostro.

La niña parecía de unos 5 años era muy linda, en ese momento encontraba jugando con otras niñas, al escondite, se encontraban en el templo.

Kagome Miro a su alrededor _¿ya había amanecido? ¿Como llegue hasta aquí? _

Miro a su alrededor y vio a la niña correr,la cual en ese momento paso justo en frente de ella.

-espera- dijo pero la niña al aparecer no la había escucho, la niña se dirigía al hatico del templo- Oye no puedes ir por hay. - dijo y luego comenzó a seguir a la niña, la cual llego hasta La puerta de hatico y se le quedo mirando- hey! pero que estas asiendo-dijo pero la niña ni se inmuto en su presencia-¿!que no me escuchas!?-Dijo casi gritando la niña miro a los alrededores, pero no era porque la hubiera escuchado, al parecer se cercioraba de que nadie la viera.

- este lugar será un perfecto escondite-dijo la niña sonriente.

Ya estaba harta de la niña, kagome camino firmemente frente a la niña,pero en ese momento pudo detallar mas el rostro de ella_ n..no no puede ser,_ esa niña resulta que era nada mas y nada menos que una kagome de 10 años, SI la niña que tenia enfrente era ELLA MISMA,mas joven claro.

- Espera un segundo!- digo al ver que la niña se disponía a entra al hatico, le sostuvo por los hombros..pero..eso no le impidió el paso a la niña, era como si la hubiera_ atravesado_, la niña siguió su paso y entro… el lugar estaba polvoriento,habían telarañas en cada esquina del techo y rincones del piso. La niña decidio usar como escondite unos cajones que se encontraban en un rincón .

-_aquí nadie podrá encontrarme_-escucho susurrar a su versión miniatura

Kagome aun no salía de su estado de shock esa niña_ L..la avía traspasado_, Si definitivamente la había traspasado, seguí con la mirada, no se habia movido de su lugar entre los cajones y al parecer estaba tardeando una canción,espero unos minutos hasta que se aburrió y comenzó a explorar el lugar miro muchas cosas ,pero lo que mas le llamo la atención a la niña fue Un viejo espejo, y no la culpaba era realmente hermoso el marco parecía de oro ,aunque estaba polvoriento por los años no dejaba de ser majestuoso tenia grabados al rededor adornándolo ,la niña se poso frente al espejo mirándolo con ojos curiosos levanto su mana dispuesta a tocarlo, en ese momento sentí como si todo ocurriera lentamente era como si el tiempo poco a poco se detuviese, la niña poso su dedo índice sobre el espejo, y de pronto una luz cegadora lo invadió todo.

_

Su respiración era agitada y estaba toda llena de sudor,_ ¡Pero qué demonios había sido ese sueño!_ Toco su cabeza, le dolía mucho.

Luego de ir a la cocina,sintiéndose algo cansada,y un poco mareada,busco entre algunas medicinas que tenia allí su mama, luego de encontrar una para su raro mareo y dolor de cabeza,decidió darse una ducha _si eso definitivamente ayudaría._

con ese pensamiento se dirigios al baño, se sentía algo perturbada por el sueño que acababa de tener,una vez llego procedió a despojarse de sus prendas y meterse a la los ojos y sentia como el agua la relajaba un poco _eso sola había sido un sueño no ? Todos de vez en cuando tenían esa clase de sueño, verdad?_ , _Si ,definitivamente le estoy dando mucha importancia -_trato de relajarse y olvidar el extraño sueño_- Todo iba a estar bien, ese solo había sido un tonto sueño._

_O ¿eso era lo que quería pensar?_


	2. Preguntas

**Preguntas**

kagome salio de la tina tomando una toalla y poniéndola al rededor de su cuerpo, y tomo rumbo a su habitación,allí casi pega un salto al observar la hora _rayos llegare tarde!_ de forma rápida y torpe intento colocarse el uniforme escolar,pero para su mala suerte al primer intento se había colocado al revés la parte de arriba.. _hoy no es mi día._

Intento recoger su pelo en una coleta alta procurando dejar un poco de fleco adelante,_listo,ahora a correr_ de este modo kagome salio corriendo a tropezones por la calle _vamos vamos falta poco, _kagome siempre había odiado las actividades físicas así que odiaba esa situación.

Ya cerca,espero junto a un grupo de personas a que las luces del semáforo se pusieran en rojo luego de allí solo tendría a que cruzar la calle y doblar en la esquina. Movía su pie desenfrenadamente, en forma rítmica como muestra de ya desespero, miro al otro lado de la calle con el fin de buscar algo en que poner la mente que no fuera la desesperación por que ese tonto semáforo colaborara con su causa, y… entonces todo el apuro y desespero de hace unos segundos desaparecieron para kagome,sus ojos se fijaron en los hermosos_ seres_ que tenia enfrente.

_¿eran celebridades?_

Todos iban vestidos formalmente, por lo cual llamaban mucho la atención,En total eran 4 una chica muy hermosa a decir verdad, y tres chicos que _ni hablar de como se veían_, Todas las chicas que se encontraban cerca, incluso las que iban acompañadas o tomadas de la mano por chicos, se quedaban con cara de bobas babeando sin disimulo alguno por los tres apuestos chicos que tenia en frente.

Los ojos de kagome chocaron con los de la chica,cuyo aire de elegancia y belleza, le haría sentir menos a cualquier chica que se le pusiera alado, ella iba vestida un un vestido rojo fuego,bastante revelador a decir verdad,llevaba su pelo recogido con gracia en una cola alta,kagome por un momento se sintió algo apenada por como había salido de casa, su pelo se encontraba algo fuera de lugar debido a la carrera que había pegado desde su casa,hasta allí, con solo imaginar como se debía de ver se sintió fatal, provocando que sus mejillas se ruborizaran un poco.

Los labios de la chica se movieron pronunciando palabras que fueron inaudibles para kagome,debido a la distancia que los separaba,ya que ellos se encontraban justo del otro lado de la calle, _¿estoy alucinando? o esas personas me están mirando?_ no pudo evitar parpadear varias veces.

Una mirada fría recorría el cuerpo de kagome de _curiosidad_ y algo de _gracia,_esto ultimo era algo Inusual en el,pero era imposible no encontrar algo de humor en la apariencia de la famosa _fugitiva de la realeza ,_ a sus ojos solo era una chica despistada,algo despeinada por cierto, y un poco .. ¿_adorable?. _Por un momento el estado inmutable de la exprecion facial del chico fue cambiada por una expresión de perturbación ante sus propios pensamientos.

kagome por su parte se encontraba como un tomate ante la mirada del chico que se encontraba,a la derecha de la Joven,por un momento pudo sentir como un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza,la mirada del chico era fría..calculadora.. aunque juraba a ver visto por una milésima de segundo un cambio en esa expresión fría y seria que tenia.

Todos eran apuestos pero este tenia algo que había llamado su atención, sus ojos color oro simplemente la atraparon y envolvieron totalmente,_ su cabello color plata se ve tan suave, sus labios..tan .. _sacudió la cabeza ante sus pensamientos y sujete y paso torpemente su mano por su ya desordenado fleco que le obstruía un poco la vista.

El pelinegro sonreía de forma picara a la situación,nada nunca se le escapaba, y conocía esa expresión en la cara de su viejo amigo y esto, se pondría interesante,observo de reojo a su compañera sango y vio la misma expresión de diversión ante la situación, de seguro había notado lo mismo que el.

Mientras que otro peliplateado se encontraba asombrado del parecido que la chica que tenía en frente, a su _amada._.

En ese momento paso un autobús, lo cual obstruyo la vista de kagome por unos segundos, pero para cuando termino de pasar simplemente..Ya...no estaban miro a los lados tratando de encontrarlos con la vista pero no avía rastro de ellos era como si se hubieran esfumado o todo hubiese sido parte de su_ imaginación…_

El semáforo por fin se puso en rojo y pudo pasar, y _gracias al cielo llegue justo antes de que cerraran la entrada_, el resto del día fue bastante normal. Luego de la escuela kagome paso su día como cualquier otro día junto a sus amigas _Eri, Ayumi y Yuka,_con las cuales decidio ir a _MC Donals_ donde mayor mente pasaban el tiempo libre.

-Ahhh -dijo en un suspiro eri- no puedo creer que ya hayamos terminado todo ese lió del proyecto!-termino de decir para comenzar a devorar el helado que había comprado

-Sii tienes razón ya tenía los pelos de punta con eso del proyecto!-dijo para luego mirar a kagome,la cual estaba sentada a su lado mirando atreves de los vidrios de la ventana, desde que habia observado a esas personas, se había comenzado a sentir extraña ,y no solo eso, se había vuelto una paranoica,todo el tiempo sentía como si la estuvieran observando, _sentía escalofríos de solo pensar en la idea de que la estaban observando..Pero era la sensación que sentía_

-KAGOME! -dijo en vos alta ayumi mientras agitaba sus manos en frente los ojos de kagome una y otra vez,con el fin de que reaccionara-hay alguien ahí!?

- Eh -pronuncia kagome saliendo de su trance- si, si claro que si - dijo de forma distraída- ¿de que estamos hablábamos? -pregunto en tono inocente con una sonrisa, la cual provoco que sus amigas la miraran de forma divertida.

Luego de eso siguieron hablando de cosas triviales como,que _harían en las vacaciones, chicos,celebridades,novelas,romances,novios.._

Se esforzaba por participar en las conversaciones, pero por alguna razón no se lograba concentrar.

_Pero qué demonios tenia! Había pasado todo el día en las nubes! Y no había parado de sentir esa tonta sensación de que alguien la estaba observando!_

Miro por la ventana_ ya era hora de irse_, _"mama ya debe estar en casa"_

-Lo siento chicas pero me tengo que ir-dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego de despedirse de todas kagome se dirigió rumbo a su hogar, iba caminando con algo de desanimo la verdad se sentía como una tonta_! Era obvio que nadie la estaba observando_, pero a pesar_ de eso sentía esa tonta sensación! – Suspiró - bueno definitivamente algo estaba mal con su cabeza._

Estaba a una cuadra de su casa caminando algo aturdida y distraída por sus pensamientos cuando de repente una corriente eléctrica la recorría.. sensación familiar.. pero no igual,esta ves era mas leve,mucho menos intensa a decir verdad a comparación_ a la de esta mañana_

Un chico que aparentaba unos 19 o 20 cuyo cabello era color plata,_ si..Gusto del mismo color que el chico que había visto esta mañana pero a diferencia de ese este tenía el cabello mas sedoso (o bueno así se veía)y su cara era de facciones finas_ sus ojos demostraban curiosidad,sus ojos eran de un color similar al otro chico eran _color dorado, a decir verdad este color me esta comenzando a gustar bastante.._

_Paro de examinarlo, al darse cuenta de que el tenia los ojos clavados en ella,-Por dios qué vergüenza!,se abra dado cuenta de que lo estaba mirando?- _el chico tenía una sonrisa de medio lado como si llevara rato observándola_, De pronto sintió un escalofrió -de nuevo esa sensación extraña!_

_¿Que Acaso hoy llevaba un cartel que decía "__**mírame**__"?_

Por un momento sus miradas se encontraron,y kagome sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

-_Kagome reacciona!_-se dijo a si misma en un intento de devolverse la cordura , Una ves salio del trance en el que estaba y continuó con su camino, una ves avanzo lo suficiente miro a ver si el chico aun se encontraba hay pero para su decepción ya no estaba.

- sabes inuyasha, No deberías hacer esas cosas sin avisar - dijo un pelinegro muy calmado,sentado tranquilamente sobre un mullido sillón,tomando un libro, el cual ojeaba de forma desinteresada- es de mala educación espiar a una dama y mas cuando esa dama esta _prohibida para ti_

- Bueno en primer lugar no esperaba escuchar eso de ti miroku- dijo esto con gracia _"no espiar a una dama" _esa frase saliendo de la boca de su amigo la verdad perdía bastante el sentido- y en cuanto al otro asunto, _lo tengo muy claro._

De este modo kagome llego a su hogar donde su madre la esperaba sonriente, recibiéndola con un cálido abrazo y preguntándole como había pasado el tiempo mientras no estuvieron en casa,

-espero que la próxima vez vallas con nosotros Hija-dijo su mama.

-Claro mama- respondió sonriente, aunque su mente se encontraba divagando en otras cosas

Luego de eso su madre y su hermano empezaron a _hablar sobre cómo les había ido en el viaje, los lugares a los que fueron, el hotel donde se hospedaron entre otras cosas.…_

Y por ultimo su madre saco de una cajita un _pequeño recuerdo_ ,el cual resulto ser un hermoso y delicado collar cuyo dije era pequeño en forma ovalada y con pequeños grabados este se abría dando lugar a una_ foto?_, o eso era lo que kagome había supuesto pero para su sorpresa dentro solo había una especie de espejo.

-Gracias!- dijo algo desconcertada por el espejo,pero al mismo tiempo feliz-esta hermoso!-dijo saltado y dándole un abrazando a su madre, _de verdad me había gustado el regalo._

-No es nada hija - dijo - solo prométeme que siempre lo llevaras contigo-dijo terminando con un leve tono de preocupación que no supo como interpretar.

_En ese momento no entendió por qué su madre decía eso._

-Claro!- respondió, ese collar realmente le gustaba, miro la hora,_ Vaya! El tiempo ese día al parecer pasaba volando _- bueno creo que me voy a dormir!, buenas noches mama!-antes de irse le dio un beso en La mejilla, para luego irse a su habitación, cuando estaba a ya a unos cuantos pasos de subir las escaleras,escucho un leve susurro proveniente de la vos de su madre.

_Espero que no nos olvides kag_.

Una vez en su habitación se desvistió y se coloco una cómoda pijama, y procedió a recostarse en su cómoda cama, la cual en estos momentos sentía bastante confortable.

_Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza, ¿que había sido ese sueño**?** ¿Porque esos chicos se le habían quedado mirando**? ¿**Porque se sentía extraña**?** ¿Porque sentía que alguien la había estado observando**?** Y...por que se había sentido de ese modo cuando aquel chico de ojos dorados la avía mirado? _

_"__Espero que no nos olvides kag_" ¿por que su madre habia dicho eso?


End file.
